


Hijo de la luna

by LittleKuriboh



Category: Code Geass
Genre: BL, Charles Zi Britannia - Freeform, Lelouch Vi Britannia - Freeform, LelouchxSuzaku, M/M, Marianne Vi Britannia - Freeform, Yaoifanfic, code geass - Freeform, lulusuza, suzaku kururugi - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29710017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleKuriboh/pseuds/LittleKuriboh
Summary: Lelouch es el astro lunar, gobernante de la noche, y de las estrellas del firmamento, con paciencia espera el regreso de su amante, ante el cruel ciclo sin fin de encontrarse y volverse a separar ante la terrible y agónica mortalidad del pequeño astro.
Relationships: Kururugi Suzaku & Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia, Kururugi Suzaku/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia
Kudos: 1





	Hijo de la luna

La noche dejo escapar una pequeña risita al escuchar las palabras de su pequeño, sin embargo se abstuvo de hacer crecer aún más el fruncido entrecejo del príncipe que le miraba malhumorado, sus largos y rizados cabellos ondularon ante el movimiento de la dama tras acercarse a él.

Su segundo hijo, el cual había sido denominado como el astro lunar por los hombres de la tierra, había llegado con ella cargado de ira y frustración ante el nombramiento de su padre hacia sus nuevos deberes reales.

El pequeño aun rememoraba las palabras de Dios Padre, aquel mismo quien le había creado.

_—Mi querido hijo, mi segundo hijo, tú serás la luz en la oscuridad, aquella que aclama por la noche, el reflejo opuesto de tu hermano mayor; el sol, ahora brilla en este; tu cielo con fulgor._

Y así fue por un largo tiempo, brillo en el espacio negro creando así la noche; contra parte del día, al llenar la basta oscuridad de luz para todo aquel viajero que se sintiera perdido entre la ella, si bien su tarea era poco reconocida por los humanos que deleitaban más la riqueza del astro que denominaron como sol, para él era gratificante la soledad en tan árido reino que se le había otorgado.

Sin embargo con el pasar del tiempo, como todo, llego a él el terrible aburrimiento que otorga la vida inmortal.

Así, un día, cuando el sol y la luna se unieron en uno solo y el mundo era cubierto por el manto nocturno de su madre, pidió hablar con su padre en una corte privada.

—Querido padre —hablo solemne haciendo una reverencia, pronto este le insto a levantar la cabeza— Soy tu carne, y al mismo tiempo no lo soy al ser solo un sueño desprovisto de esperanzas consumadas, soy tu alma, y al mismo tiempo soy la propia existencia hecha de luz que viaja a través del espacio junto a mis hermano en el basto universo, y a conciencia de mis flaquezas, también puedo observar la ingrata tarea que se me encomendó como una burla hacia mi nombre, en base a la subestimación —dijo esto ultimó con desdén, su nariz se había arrugado ante el simple y sencillo pensamiento al reconocerse como el eslabón débil entre sus hermanos— Me has pedido que ilumine la Tierra por donde marcha mi hermano, creando así la noche para los hombres —en ese momento sintió su voz áspera y algo torpe, carraspeo para aligerar el sentimiento que apretujo su faringe ante la verdad— Reconozco que no soy mi hermano, a pesar de haber sido creado para la misma tarea que él, mi luz no es tan fuerte como la suya, mi brillo ha creado la noche, lo que el simplemente puede iluminar en un simple pestañeo, yo solo puedo aclarar, sin embargo, el reino que me has dado, es una tierra árida donde no hay nada más que carroñeros, viles animales vestidos de hombres alimentándose de su propia especie, mientras la gente de mi hermano encuentra el descanso en el sueño y la paz para sus alma esperanzadas, los míos son solo alimañas, en otras palabras, padre, me has robado todo aquello que alguna vez debió de haber sido mío, un rey sin súbditos ¿Puede llamarse rey?

—Oh —soltó Charles y el joven astro gruño— ¿Eso quiere decir que he metido al joven príncipe en aprietos con tan importantísima tarea?

—Yo diría más bien que... —Lelouch guardo silencio, lleno de rabia intuyo la dirección hacia donde su padre quería llevar la conversación— En realidad es una tarea tan lastimeramente simple que es demasiado aburrida de ejercer, padre mío —soltó bajando los hombros, tratando de ocultar el revuelo dentro de sí.

—No esperaba menos —sonrió Charles. Y Lelouch supo que había perdido el encuentro.

── ✦ ──

—Oh querido mío, mi amado hijo —trato de apaciguar Marianne— Tu existencia ha sido creada para que brilles por ti mismo no para ser una copia de alguien más, tú has nacido de nosotros, pero eres, solo la voluntad misma de lo que más anhelas —sonrió amable— Tú corazón deseo ser la paz del hombre, por ello has creado la noche para que este pueda descansar y retomar energías en el nuevo día que emerge.

—Pero ahora mismo, este tipo de actos son despreciables —mascullo Lelouch al recordarse así mismo en el basto cosmos, en solitario, ya ni los animales nocturnos lograron hacer vibrar a su aburrido y acongojado corazón.

Y en su cabeza un pensamiento surco, uno tan efímero, que tan rápido apareció desapareció volviéndose nada, aun así en sus labios se formó una mueca dolorosa ante el estallido de su metálica carcajada.

Que estaría destinado a la soledad perpetua y nada más.

Marianne avanzo hacia él, con calma, resuelta, mientras cubría los aposentos de su largo y sedoso cabello, la cola de su vestido parecía revestir el piso de marfil de negro.

Poco después sus brazos se extendieron hacia su hijo y atravesando su pecho, su mano ahondo dentro, Lelouch se vio a su merced, su rostro lleno de horror observo la obscena tarea de su progenitora y cuando empujo su mano generando que el astro lunar soltara un suspiro, pudo sentir como el hueco que se había formado dentro empezaba a cerrarse hasta que la blanca manos de su madre salieron de él y un curioso destello empezó a brillar en ella.

—La luz —declaro ella— Es algo que no se puede extinguir —sonrió — Tal vez sientas la impotencia ante el tiempo fluctuando en la soledad de tu palacio real, pero Lelouch, nunca, ni por un momento has estado solo.

El astro lunar aparto la mirada estupefacta de su madre y bajo hasta la atura de su mano. Ahí, encontró una pequeña chispa, desbordante de luz removiéndose entre la palma de la mano desnuda como si estuviera despertándose de un largo ensueño, entonces esta se detuvo al observar al príncipe y creció hasta alzarse por el aire, esparciéndose por toda la oscuridad iluminando el aposento por completo en pequeños destellos, revistiendo el vestido de su madre y adornando su cabello.

—Esto...

—Lo has creado tú —sonrió amable ella— Estrellas que llenaran el firmamento iluminando el cielo junto a ti, ellas serán tu gente, tu pueblo, y tu serás su rey, su soberano—acaricio su mejilla— Así, cada vez que te sientas solo y cansado ellas iluminaran el manto nocturno en espera de su amo y señor.

Pronto una de las pequeñas luces se acercó hacia el príncipe, apoyándose cerca de la punta de su nariz, Lelouch pudo sentir como el suave y cálido tacto enervaba su ser, abrazando la frialdad que le había acompañado con desasosiego, sus ojos escrudiñaron el pequeño punto de luz hasta que notó que debajo del resplandor una figura pequeña también le observaba con curiosidad, y cuando sonrió.

_Entonces nació el amor._

── ✦ ──

Pero aquello solo era el recuerdo enmarcando el inicio de la travesía, un recuerdo de hace eras.

Lelouch vio morir a su amante frente a sus ojos, al ver como su luz empezaba a apagarse. No era la primera vez que pasaba, y aunque su rostro se mostraba impávido, sin rastro de emoción alguna, siempre era doloroso el ciclo sin fin.

Nacer.

Y reencontrarse en los ojos del otro, hasta que sin saber porque nuevamente caían en el calor de la piel tersa y entre la furia del deseo inocuo de su corazón reverberante.

Entonces, venia aquel periodo donde solo había aquel embriagante sabor en sus labios ante la dicha de ser bombardeado de la efímera felicidad que recordaba como un simple pestañeo para su vida inmortal, para luego verle morir.

« _Vuelve a nacer_ »

Se vio recitando una vez más mientras su corazón moría junto a su amante.

Y la estancia del palacio real se halló invadida por el frío del propio príncipe a falto de algún sentimiento además de la letanía de aflicción como congoja al repetir las mismas palabras una vez más.

« _Date prisa..._ »

« _Vamos.... Vuelve..._ »

« _Regresa a mi..._ »

« _Suzaku..._ »

—Lelouch no llores —escucho la suplicante voz, la oscuridad acaecida se encontraba iluminada ante el ultimo rastro de brillo de su amante ante su extinción, y pudo sentir como sus dedos arrugados acariciaron la comisura de sus ojos tras tratar de limpiar sus lágrimas, entonces simplemente el brío ilumino el salón hasta volver aquel lúgubre aspecto de antes, sumido en la oscuridad eterna.

Pero era inevitable aquel sentimiento lastimero ante la pérdida, reconociendo su propia debilidad como un obstáculo para su propio bien.

—Eres hermoso —afirmo la pequeña luz flotando frente a él, formado del polvo dorado de su predecesor, _una nueva estrella había nacido._

Sus ojos violetas se encontraron contra los de jade que brillaban curiosos ante su presencia.

Sin recuerdos.

Sin una forma corpórea completa.

Ahí, se encontraba Suzaku de vuelta, frente a su amo y señor, cumpliendo la promesa eterna ante el trágico amor.

Porque después de todo, todo ser viviente debía en algún momento morir, sin embargo, no era la muerte el terror que se aferraba en el corazón de Suzaku, sino el de aquella solitaria mirada en espera de un día poder partir con el amante al que se aferraba nuevamente. _Al amarse una y otra vez._

Y por esa noche, la tierra se quedó sin su luna, fueron las estrellas que siguieron con su trabajo guiando al hombre bien aventurado. Mientras el príncipe recibía a su amante una vez, como tantas veces lo hizo, aunque esta vez no eran las pasiones más arcaicas del cuerpo necesitado las que le movieron. Si no un bien mayor ante el declive de emociones arraigadas.

Le sostuvo entre brazos hasta que le acuno con cuidado, hasta que la pequeña luz adquirió forma, y ahí, tendido entre sus brazos el pequeño había tomado su dedo, buscando la paz, entre la amargura.

Padre e hijo reencontrándose una vez.

Amantes perpetuos en un ciclo sin fin, porque las estrellas siempre serian el manto que le acompañaría por la eternidad de su existencia.

Hasta que todo se volviera una inconmensurable nada, y en el vacío al fin los dos pudieran encontrarse sumergidos en el sueño eterno.

Soñando con la alegría efímera de la cual se aferraban para vivir día a día.

Lelouch deposito un beso en la sien del pequeño. Este sonrió y su sonrisa pareció ser el aria perdida que alguna vez escucho.

Sus ojos brillaban mientras empezaba a chupar su meñique.

Entonces el príncipe avanzo, con una sonrisa indescifrable, dejo escapar las palabras que tal vez nunca se atrevería a decir abiertamente, cuando la mente del niño se volviera la del amante al cual estaba destinado a volverse cuando fuese un hombre.

—Bienvenido Suzaku.


End file.
